This disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, namely a wireless local area network (WLAN) transceiver, and circuitry used therein.
Wireless communication, particularly WLAN technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. However, existing wireless networking standards operate in differing RF (radio frequency) bands. For example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 functions at 2.4 GHz, while IEEE 802.11ac operates at 5 GHz. The increased usage of wireless network products, and the associated wireless communication standards, has propelled a shift in the demand for wireless devices that have functionality in a single band to devices that have multi-band capabilities, such as a WLAN transceiver capable of operating at both 2 GHz and 5 GHz bands.
Currently, dual-band WLAN transceivers include RF Front-End circuitry to process, or otherwise convert, modulated RF signals received at the WLAN antenna into input signals for other modules of the WLAN transceiver. Particularly, a diplexer component is incorporated in RF Front-End implementations, where the diplexer functions to provide frequency domain multiplexing. Therefore, a WLAN transceiver can transmit and receive signals in dual modes, as the diplexer provides tuning for 2G and 5G bands.